Will You Teach Me? (Kogitsune X Tsurumaru)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Tsurumaru overhears a conversation about masturbation. Curious to know more, he asks Kogitsunemaru to teach him how to do it. Of course, Kogitsunemaru agrees, but during their "lesson," Tsurumaru gets more than he bargained for...


**CHAPTER 1**

Kogitsune sat at the table in the kitchen. His eyes were closed and his feet were propped up on the wooden tabletop. Night had long since fallen, and most of his fellow Swords had either retired for the evening, or gone into town for a nightcap.

This was the part of the day Kogitsune enjoyed the most. It was quiet and peaceful, and the perfect time to enjoy a warm cup of sake and a slice of the Cook's signature cake.

"Kogi-san?"

Tsurumaru's voice was soft and uncertain with a hint of shyness. Kogitsune had heard Tsurumaru's approach, recognizing the small white-haired male's scent immediately.

"Hmm?" Kogitsune grunted, keeping his eyes closed.

"Can you help me with something?"

Kogitsune peeked an eye open. Tsurumaru stood in the doorway dressed in a stark white yukata. His skin was so pale it appeared translucent, but there was a distinct flush to his cheeks that Kogitsune found appealing.

"Right now?" Kogitsune asked, closing his eye again.

"I-it doesn't have to be now," Tsurumaru replied, his voice abnormally high-pitched.

"What is it that you need?"

"Umm, well, it's kind of… personal. Maybe we could go somewhere else and talk."

Kogitsune sucked his teeth in irritation. "No one's even here, Tsuru-chan. Just tell me what it is, and I'll take care of it in the morning."

Kogitsune could hear the soft padding of Tsurumaru's feet as he drew closer. Whatever the male wanted to talk about, it clearly made him nervous. Strange since the usually boisterous male had no problem blurting out the first thought that came to mind.

"C-can you… uh… I mean, w-will you teach me how to… how to masturbate?"

Kogitsune's eyes flew open, and he nearly fell out of his chair. "What?!"

"I knew this was a stupid idea!" Tsurumaru groaned, palming his face with his hand. "Mitsu-kun and Izumino-san were talking about it yesterday. When I asked what it was, they just laughed at me. Mitsu-kun said he could teach me, but I didn't like the way he looked at me when he suggested it." Tsurumaru's amber gaze went wide as he recalled the incident. "He kinda looked like wanted to, I don't, eat me?"

"He probably did," Kogitsune snickered.

Tsurumaru gasped. "H-he wants to e-eat me?"

Kogitsune rolled his eyes. "Not in the way you're thinking," he answered. "But you made the right decision turning him down. I'm surprised Izu-kun didn't offer his services."

"Oh, he did, too. Well, not entirely. He said he would teach me if he wasn't a guy."

Kogitsune snorted. "That kid is in denial."

"Izumino-san likes boys?"

"Izu-kun likes anything with legs and a hole. Although, I'd peg him as a uke if I had to guess."

"Umm, you lost me," Tsurumaru frowned, inching closer.

Kogitsune smiled. "Never mind, we'll take this one step at a time.

He looked Tsurumaru up and down, doing his best to hide his excitement. Kogitsune had always found the petite male attractive. In fact, the entire house, men and women alike, would happily take the flowery male to bed. But Tsurumaru was almost too pretty, too… innocent.

Tsurumaru always had a smile on his face, and energy you would make a fortune on if you could bottle and sell it. Though Kogitsune wouldn't necessarily turn down an offer of sex from Tsurumaru, it was because of the male's childlike aura that he'd never considered pursuing him. But now…

Seeing Tsurumaru flushed with curiosity, his tiny frame trembling with nervousness… How could any viral male turn down such a marvelous offer?

"I'll teach you, Tsuru-chan," Kogitsune said, getting to his feet.

"Like, right now? I thought you said tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I think now would be better. I still need to shower, so I figure I can teach you in the bath house."

"B-but that's public," Tsurumaru squeaked. "Anyone could walk in!"

"There's nothing to worry about. I always shower this time of night and no one ever comes in."

Tsurumaru chewed his bottom lip in thought.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff," Kogitsune continued, ruffling Tsurumaru's hair as he walked passed. "Meet me at the baths in 15 minutes."

 **CHAPTER 2**

Tsurumaru swallowed nervously as Kogitsune sauntered into the room. Fifteen minutes had turned into thirty, leaving Tsurumaru soaking naked and exposed in the pool-like bath alone.

"Sorry," Kogitsune called out. "I thought I should rub one out before we start."

"Rub one out?" Tsurumaru asked.

Kogitsune chuckled. "It'll make sense in a minute. Let me rinse off in the shower and then we'll start."

Kogitsune winked, moving to one of the showers lining the wall. He stripped naked without so much as a hint of shyness. Tsurumaru waded over to the wall closest to Kogitsune, peaking over the edge of the tile bath. He watched in silence as Kogitsune lathered his skin, water and soap running down the creases of his bulging muscles.

Tsurumaru licked his lips, imagining his hands in place of Kogitsune's. What would those muscles feel like all hard and wet beneath his fingertips? He sank deeper into the water, squeezing his legs shut.

"You okay?" Kogitsune asked, turning to face Tsurumaru.

Kogitsune was washing his long white locks, taking care to scrub his fox ears clean. Tsurumaru started to speak, but when he caught sight of Kogitsune's massive length sitting heavy between his legs, he forgot what the question was.

"Tsuru-chan?" Kogitsune said; his tone serious. "If you're having second thoughts, we don't have to…"

"No!" Tsurumaru exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I still want to do this!"

Kogitsune licked his lips in anticipation. "That you do," he said, nodding to the spot between Tsurumaru's thighs.

Tsurumaru looked down, realizing his small length was jutting forward, hard as a rock and proudly on display. He plopped back down into the water, every inch of his skin flushed with heat.

"No need to be shy," Kogitsune winked, rinsing his hair. "That's what we want to happen. And I have to say, I'm flattered that the sight of me naked arouses you."

Tsurumaru groaned inwardly, easing away from the edge of the bath as Kogitsune approached.

"Don't run now," Kogitsune chuckled, climbing into the water and reaching out for Tsurumaru. "If we don't take care of that soon, it'll start to hurt."

"R-really?" Tsurumaru squeaked, cupping himself protectively.

Kogitsune frowned in momentary confusion. "Has this never happened to you before?"

"O-of course it has," Tsurumaru stuttered. "But only in the mornings, a-and it's usually gone by the time I… y-you know… use the bathroom."

Kogitsune laughed as he settled himself against the wall. Water sloshed around him before settling just above his belly button.

"Well, that one's not going away anytime soon, so come here and sit on my lap."

Tsurumaru waded over to Kogitsune, allowing the male's strong arms to pull him close.

"Relax against me," Kogitsune directed, locking one of his arms around Tsurumaru's slender waist. "I'll keep you place."

Tsurumaru did as he was told, resting his back against Kogitsune's broad chest. In his current position he felt incredibly small and extremely vulnerable. Kogitsune could snap him in half if he wanted to, and the idea of him doing so was both terrifying and exciting.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kogitsune whispered.

His lips were so close to Tsurumaru's ear, he could feel Kogitsune's warm breath brush his damp cheek.

"I-I know," Tsurumaru replied shakily.

"Good," Kogitsune said, pressing a chaste kiss to Tsurumaru's temple. "Now open your legs nice and wide for me."

Tsurumaru swallowed nervously, squeezing his eyes shut as he spread his legs apart.

"A little wider," Kogitsune whispered.

Tsurumaru could tell Kogitsune was focused on his task. He was leaned over Tsurumaru's shoulder, watching intently.

"There we go," Kogitsune murmured. "Now, I want you to touch yourself."

"But I-I don't know how," Tsurumaru gasped.

"Like this," Kogitsune directed, taking Tsurumaru's hand in his and wrapping it around his slender dick. "Is that too tight?" he asked, squeezing it gently.

Tsurumaru gave a tiny shiver, opening his eyes and staring down through the clear water. Kogitsune's hand covered his, nearly dwarfing it completely.

"Too tight?" Kogitsune repeated.

Tsurumaru shook his head, wondering why the sight of Kogitsune's hand around his dick made his entire body tingle.

"M-maybe a little tighter," Tsurumaru said in a breathy voice.

Kogitsune's grip tightened, eliciting a gasp from Tsurumaru's lips. He tensed in Kogitsune's arms, every muscle in his body going rigid.

"Relax," Kogitsune cooed, stroking Tsurumaru's length upward. When he reached the tip, he squeezed a little harder, then stroke back down.

"Hah… hah…" Tsurumaru panted uncontrollably, struggling to draw a breath.

As Kogitsune repeated the action, moving their hands up and down, Tsurumaru found relaxing to be impossible.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Kogitsune whispered, feathering kisses along the line of Tsurumaru's neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm," Tsurumaru moaned weakly, turning his head to give Kogitsune better access.

"I can make it feel better," Kogitsune continued. "Do you want me to show you how?"

Tsurumaru nodded, curious to know how anything could feel better than this.

"I need you to relax," Kogitsune instructed, "so we're gonna pause right here. Then, once I'm in, I'll show you how to do both at the same time."

"I-in?" Tsurumaru asked weakly. "In where?"

Kogitsune ignored the question, lifting Tsurumaru's sight frame off his lap. "Let's turn you around. Hold onto the edge right here and bend over."

"Why? Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. You'll thank me later, I promise."

"But…"

"Bend over," Kogitsune commanded, forcing Tsurumaru down on the cold tile floor.

Tsurumaru had no choice but to obey. He was filled with fear and anticipation, a part of him realizing exactly what Kogitsune planned to do. He relaxed as best he could while still bracing himself for what was coming next. Tsurumaru flinched, sucking in a startled breath as one of Kogitsune's fingers entered his body.

"Relax," Kogitsune murmured. "I'm not gonna tell you again."

"I can't!" Tsurumaru cried, trying to twist out of Kogitsune's hold, "I-it hurts!"

"Here," Kogitsune said, easing out his finger, "let's get you out of the water."

Kogitsune lifted Tsurumaru completely out of the water, settling him on bath house floor. Confused and slightly terrified, Tsurumaru tried to crawl away, but Kogitsune was faster. He caught Tsurumaru by the thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bath. Tsurumaru tried to kick his leg back, but Kogitsune was already spreading him open.

The heat of Kogitsune's mouth covered Tsurumaru's virgin bud, all thoughts of escape fleeing his mind. His legs slid open on slick tiled floor as Kogitsune devoured him whole. This time when Kogitsune's finger slid inside his quivering hole, there was little pain. Still, he tensed at the strange and sudden invasion.

"It'll feel good soon," Kogitsune said, pressing a kiss to Tsurumaru's backside. "I just gotta find your spot."

Two fingers in and Tsurumaru was on the verge of tears. He was about to beg Kogitsune to stop when a wave of pleasure rippled through his body.

Kogitsune breathed a sigh of relief. "There it is."

Tsurumaru's vision swam with tears, but not from pain. This was something different, something entirely new and unexpected. It was a peculiar feeling, but one that continued to grow until it blossomed into something utterly breath-taking.

"Reach between your legs and grab your dick," Kogitsune ordered, easing in a third finger. "Stroke it just like I showed you. Let me know when you're close."

"C-close," Tsurumaru stammered. "Close to… wh-what?"

"To cumming," Kogitsune replied, chuckling softly. "Soon you'll reach a point where it feels so good you feel like you're gonna explode. Don't fight it. When it hits you, just let go. I'll be right here to catch you."

Tsurumaru felt the surge deep in his belly, his groin tightening as some unknown force threatened to sweep him away. Letting go was too terrifying to contemplate and he immediately tried to push the feeling back down.

"It's okay," Kogitsune whispered, rubbing the side of Tsurumaru's leg reassuringly. "It'll feel good I promise. Let it out."

Kogitsune pressed firmly against the secret spot deep inside Tsurumaru's core, massaging it small circles. It was too much, pleasure so exquisite Tsurumaru had no choice but to surrender. He pumped his cock in rhythm with Kogitsune's trusting fingers, covering the tile beneath him in a white sticky liquid.

Tsurumaru's cries of pleasure echoed through the bath house. He would've have collapsed to the ground if Kogitsune hadn't pulled him slowly back into the water.

"Did you like that?" he asked, nipping the tip of Tsurumaru's ear.

Tsurumaru nodded, clinging helplessly to Kogitsune's massive frame.

"I knew you would," Kogitsune laughed softly. "You submit so beautifully it should be a crime."

Kogitsune settled against the wall of the bath, cradling Tsurumaru to his chest. They sat in silence for several moments, Tsurumaru resting his head on Kogitsune's firm chest. It was comfortable and peaceful, and the feel of Kogitsune's strong arms wrapped around him made Tsurumaru feel safe and protected.

"Are you cold?" Kogitsune asked in concern. "You're shivering?"

"I'm not shivering because I'm cold," Tsurumaru replied impatiently, sitting up to face Kogitsune. "I want to do it again. I was just waiting for the right time to ask."

Kogitsune laughed loudly. "I see your shyness is gone."

"Don't laugh," Tsurumaru hissed, jabbing Kogitsune in the side. "I'm serious. I think I got the hang of it now, so I thought we could… you know…"

Kogitsune raised an eyebrow. "You know masturbation is usually a solo activity. At the right angle, you can finger yourself and jerk off at the same time."

"But what if I don't want to do it alone?" Tsurumaru asked, reaching into the water and grabbing Kogitsune's hard length. "What if I want something _else_ inside me?"

Kogitsune licked his lips, his crimson gaze glazing over. "What exactly do you have him mind?" he asked in a tight voice.

"I think you already know," Tsurumaru whispered, stroking Kogitsune's dick just like he'd been taught. "I want to learn more, Kogi-san, and I want you to teach me."

Kogitsune moaned softly. He wrapped his hand around Tsurumaru's, adjusting the grip on his dick.

"Harder," Kogitsune bit out. "I like it harder."

Tsurumaru squeezed tighter. He watched in silence as Kogitsune's desire grew, the male's usually nonchalant and carefree expression transforming into one of unguarded hunger.

Tsurumaru could feel his body respond to Kogitsune's lust. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Kogitsune's mouth in a hesitant kiss. He'd never kissed anyone in his life, never wanted to. Not until this moment…

Kogitsune took the tentative kiss as an invitation, taking hold of Tsurumaru by the back of his head and crushing their lips together. Tsurumaru struggled to keep up, but he was no match for Kogitsune's experience.

"Lift your hips," Kogitsune demanded between kisses.

Tsurumaru moved without hesitation, angling his hips for Kogitsune's throbbing length. His nails tore in the flesh of Kogitsune's back as the male thrust into him. Pain ripped through his body. He cried out in agony, only to have the sound captured by the heat of Kogitsune's mouth.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Kogitsune moaned. "To feel me inside you?"

Tears leaked from the corners of Tsurumaru's eyes. He was filled to the brim, Kogitsune's cock so deep he could feel it poking his belly from the inside.

"Don't worry little lover," Kogitsune murmured, slowly pulling out of Tsurumaru then thrusting back in. "I know where your spot is, remember?"

Pain makes it difficult to focus on anything, but as Kogitsune delved deeper and deeper, the pain started to fade. Or maybe it was because Tsurumaru felt numb, all except for the tiny sliver of pleasure blossoming in his core. Tsurumaru recognized the sensation and latched onto the feeling with single-minded focus.

"You're starting to feel it now, aren't you?" Kogitsune smiled a slow triumphant smile. "Right here? Is this where you like it?"

Kogitsune thrust upward, hitting the exact same spot over and over again. His precision was unnatural; his every stroke bringing Tsurumaru closer and closer to his second orgasm.

"That's it lover," Kogitsune encouraged. "Cum for me."

Tsurumaru wrapped his fingers around his throbbing dick, jerking up and down on the sensitive flesh. Water sloshed all around, but neither of them cared. They we're trapped in a moment, focused on each other's pleasure while still indulging their own selfish needs.

Kogitsune came first, filling Tsurumaru's core with his thick hot cum. Tsurumaru followed shortly after, the feel of his lover's cock pulsing inside him sending him over the edge.

"You are fucking beautiful," Kogitsune hissed, claiming Tsurumaru's lips with his own. "I could stay inside you forever."

Tsurumaru fell forward against Kogitsune's heaving chest, too exhausted to think of a reply. His mind was reeling from what he'd just experienced, and all he could do was pray Kogitsune didn't let go. His body was completely drained of energy, and if Kogitsune released him, he'd likely slip under the surface of the water and drown.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kogitsune said after several minutes of silence. "It's gotta be close to midnight by now. We don't want to run into any returning Swords on the way to our rooms."

"Maybe I should sleep in your room then," Tsurumaru yawned, letting Kogitsune scoop him into his arms and carry him out of the bath. "It's closer than mine."

Kogitsune shook his head. "You in my bed is a dangerous suggestion. I won't be able to help myself which means I can't guarantee your safety."

"But I want to stay with you," Tsurumaru pleaded. "I like being in your arms."

Kogitsune blew out a shaky breath as he set Tsurumaru down and wrapped a towel around him.

"You make it difficult to say no," Kogitsune said, grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Then don't," Tsurumaru countered. "Take me to your bed and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Kogitsune brought his fist to his lips, biting his knuckle in an obvious attempt to calm himself.

"You can't say things like that, Tsuru-chan. Another man might not have my kind of restraint."

"But I don't want another man. I want you."

Kogitsune stared down at Tsurumaru, his fiery gaze alight with eagerness. "Are you saying you want to be mine?"

"Yes," Tsurumaru answered without hesitation. "I want to do this with you all the time. Every day!"

"You're gonna be the death of me," Kogitsune laughed, ringing out his hair before lifting Tsurumaru in his arms again. "To my room it is."

"So does this mean we're together?" Tsurumaru asked hopefully, snuggling into Kogitsune's embrace. "Am I yours now?"

"Yes, little lover. You are most definitely mine."

 **END~**


End file.
